Carolines Last Love
by horrorfanfics13
Summary: It's been 2 years since Stefan's death, now Caroline is ready to start her life over and try to move on. With the assistance of Klaus, Caroline tries to reinvent herself and find happiness again.
1. Chapter 1

****Chapter 1****

 **It's been 2 years since Stefan died. It's been the hardest thing to get over. I think so many people dying around me has softened the blow, but I am still a vampire, so we feel everything heightened and unfortunately, that includes grief. I don't know that I'm over it, I don't know that I ever will be. All I know is I need to try to live a normal life for the girls. They need a mother they can look up to. So today, I've dressed nicely, I've done my hair and makeup, and I've told Alaric I'd like to be in charge at the school today.**

As I'm walking out the door, my phone begins to ring in my bag. I look down and see that it's Klaus. We haven't talked since he sent a rather large donation, but I'm just not ready. I hit ignore, swallowing the feeling of guilt. It rings again, but this time it's Elena. 

"Hey, what's up?" I say.

"Hey Car, I heard that you're stepping up to the plate today, running the school? You didn't tell me you were doing so great. I just wanted to wish you luck." she says.

"Thanks, Elena. Can I talk to you about something actually? Just girl to girl." I ask.

"Always, what's going on?" she asks.

"How long am I supposed to stay single?" I ask, nearly disappearing into tears.

"Uhh... Well, there's no right or wrong answer. Grief is a bitch. One day you just wake up and you know you're okay again. You think about doing something and you don't get that overwhelming feeling of dread and guilt that you feel like you just can't do it. There's no specific time limit though. Just go with your instincts. You are Caroline Forbes after all, you have the sharpest emotional intelligence of anyone I've met." she says.

"Okay... Thank you. It's just... Klaus called me this morning. And I've secretly always wondered what it would be like to just run away with him. Let him take care of me like some Kardashian or something." I say, laughing at how pathetic I sound.

"Oh, Klaus. You know, I get it. Damon isn't exactly the innocent choice." she laughs back.

"Yeah... Well, I gotta get to work. I'll talk to you later?" I say.

"Wait! My birthday party is tonight. I hired a planner because I know you've been stressed but I'd appreciate it if you'd come tonight. It's at our new place." she says.

"Of course I will. Text me details." I say.

We hang up and I take another deep breath. I walk out the door and drive to the school. When I pull up, the girls run out to hug me. They show me a new psychic trick they've been learning and then run back inside. As I follow them inside, I see a table with my name on it. I pick up the card and read it.

 **Caroline,  
I decided that the best way to make sure you do best was to pressure you. I am out of the office for the rest of the day and don't have my cell phone with me. You're in charge.**

 **Good luck.  
Ric**

I let out an angry sigh and then go into the back office, grabbing the agenda for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter 2****

As I finish up the last of the agenda, I sit down in the lobby, letting out a sigh. I used to love planning and managing everything, but I don't feel like I'm that person anymore. Or maybe I just don't like still being involved in school-related tasks. My phone buzzes and I check it. Once again, it's Klaus. I consider answering it, but something in me is still weary. I deny it. It's about 5 pm, so I decide to lock things up and go back home.

When I arrive, there's a mystery box on my porch wrapped perfectly. I pick it up and take it inside. As I open it, I see an elegant dress inside that's still casual. On top is a card.

 _ _I miss you.__ _  
_ _ _Your last,__ _  
_ _ _Klaus__

I decide to not even waste time being upset and put on the dress. I put my hair up and do some makeup. I grab Elena's birthday gift and leave for the party, hoping I don't have some neurotic widow meltdown from being around Damon.

As I arrive, I'm shocked at how hard it is to find parking. When I walk up, gift in hand, I notice that there are tons of people and the music is blasting out of their new Gothic era mansion. I walk inside and set the gift on the designated table among hundreds of others. I walk into the living room and see Elena and Damon, giggling and dirty dancing on each other, each with a bottle of bourbon in their hand. Elena notices me and runs over, hugging me.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy you showed up!" she exclaims.

"Of course, it's your birthday," I say, smiling.

"I love this dress, where is it from?" she asks.

"Probably Italy or Milan or somewhere extravagant... It's a gift from Klaus." I say.

"Oh? Things heating up?" she asks.

"I haven't been able to talk to him yet," I reply.

"I see... Well, drinks are in that corner. Food is in the kitchen. Blood in the basement. Have fun!" she says, walking back to Damon.

I walk over and grab a drink. I look around while taking sips and realize I don't know any of these people. I walk outside and watch the moon and stars. I look down at my drink, wondering why I'm staying. I start to ponder what lies ahead in the afterlife.

"Caroline..." I hear a voice say.

I turn around and see Klaus, standing in some million dollar tux and looking at me like I couldn't break his heart any more than I already had.

"Hey, Klaus. I'm sorry I haven't returned your calls. I've just been stuck in my own head, I guess."

"I was very worried about you."

"Klaus Mikaelson is capable of worry? That's a new one." I say, smiling at him.

"So is love, but I think I chose the right person," he says, smiling back.

"Klaus..."

"I know that I come across strongly in my affection, Caroline. I know that it's a lot for you and that you're used to being the one who's more passionate about your words. I know that you're still grieving over Stefan. But answer me this, what is here for you? What are you staying here for?"

"I don't know. Nothing feels good anymore."

I start to cry and try to hide the tears, but he cups my face in his hands and gently wipes them away, holding me.

"Let's go somewhere. Anywhere. You tell me and I'll make it happen." he says.

"Fine. I will give this a chance. I've always wanted to go somewhere in Europe. Maybe Stockholm." I say.

"Stockholm it is. Let's get out of here."

He takes my hand and we walk back to his car where a man opens the door and lets us both in the back. As we sit in the back, his hand reaches out and grabs mine. It's the first thing in so long that's felt right. I look at him, his eyes full of love and happiness that he's with me right now and that I'm letting him hold my hand. I reach over and kiss him, he grabs my face and continues the kiss. After we pull away, he's stuck looking at my lips and eyes.

"Mr. Mikaelson..." the driver says.

"Yes?" he snaps.

"We're about 5 minutes from your destination," he says.  
"Thank you," he says.  
As we sit in the back of the car, I look out the window, noticing airplanes surrounding us. When we stop, Klaus takes my hand and walks me to a private airplane that looks like it's been waiting for us. We walk inside and my mouth nearly drops. The inside is marble, the seats are a black leather, there's 3 types of my favorite wines and an array of my favorite foods. In an icebox of its own are blood bags. There are TV's loaded up with my favorite girly reality tv shows and even my favorite flowers in vases.

"Klaus, this is incredible. You did all this for me?" I ask.

"I would do anything for you, Caroline. Off to Stockholm then, love?" he asks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I wake up in the private airplane under a warm blanket with Klaus' head on my shoulder. We had fallen asleep cuddling after a long late night talk. I look down at a marble clock and see that it's 6:37 AM. I look out my window and we're flying over an ocean. Klaus slowly wakes up and looks at me.

"Over there, those little lights, that's the Faroe Islands. It means we're close to Sweden." he says.

"You're actually very cute when you're sleepy." I say, giggling.

"Thank you, love. So tell me, what has you up so early?" he asks.

"Overthinking. With Stefan I thought he was this dream come true, but the more I think about it... I've always had to hold back this part of myself that's too intense for guys. And I feel guilty for feeling angry that I never got to be my full authentic self with anyone, really." I say.

"Caroline... You could burn a building to it's core because you were mad at me and I wouldn't judge you. I too am a very intense person, so I understand." he says, holding my hand.

"Right, but like I'm the type of girl who wants you to text me a lot and keep the conversation interesting. I want spontantaneous phone calls, the random I love you's, the guy who remembers every little detail, a love so strong that it feels almost suffocating. And I know that's crazy..." I say.

"Why would that be crazy? Your love is pure and strong, you want someone who is worthy of that and reciprocates it." he says.

"You don't think I'm neurotic?" I ask.

"Absolutely not. I think you grew up in a small town full of people with small brains. Your best friend is in a constant state of grief because everyone she knows dies, your ex lovers are emotionally unavailable, your mother was the one person you were trying to be yourself with and she died... So I would say you need someone who lets you be whoever you truly are, and that someone is me." he says.

"You're right. I have feelings for you, Klaus. And I feel guilty for that, but I'm working through it. Thank you for not giving up on me." I say.

He smiles and we go back to cuddling. A noise beeps and a flight attendant rolls up a cart full of breakfast foods and mimosas, along with more blood bags than the two of us would ever need. She puts down a pop-up table in front of us and starts serving us. She pours each of us a mimosa, but leaves the pitcher. She serves a traditional English breakfast, avocado toast, fresh fruit, and 3 blood bags each. She whispers a nice "enjoy" and walks off.

Klaus gets up and sits across from me at our pop-up table. We clink our blood bags together, say a quick cheers, and then devour them. I switch next to the mimosa and have 3 of those as well. I finish most of the English breakfast, the toast, and half of my fruit. Klaus finishes everything on his plate, and then some of mine.

"You're a good eater, love." he says, winking at me.

After breakfast, I go into the airplane's bathroom and do my hair and makeup after getting dressed. This time, I actually feel content with how I look. I go back out and the pop-up table and it's dishes have all been cleared along with our blanket. Klaus is fully dressed and for a second I'm almost upset that I missed watching him change.

"We're landing." he says.

"We're already here? That felt so fast." I say.

I sit next to him and we buckle up as we land at the airport. The flight attendant takes our bags to the car already waiting for us. Klaus takes my hand and we follow. We get into the back of the car and drive to our hotel.

As we drive, I take pictures of the scenery. There's historical buildings everywhere and nature seems vibrant. There's cute little coffee shops where teens are sipping coffee and falling in love, bookstores with shy girls nose deep in a book, and even a river running through the middle of the city. It's in this moment that I decide to genuinely try to love Klaus and be happy with him. To forgive our past and let it go, because I wasn't the best person to him either.

We arrive at the hotel and walk up to our suite on the top floor. It looks like it's been freshly designed just for us, and knowing Klaus, it may have been. Everything is black marble and so squeaky clean and polished I can see my reflection in it. The window wraps around the outside so there's a beautiful view of the city. The living room has a couch that wraps around and has a fireplace right by it. There's a kitchen so decked out there's a pasta arm attachment and the fridge is full of my favorite coconut water. And in the center, Klaus stands there, waiting for my reaction.

I walk over to him and start kissing him. Our supernatural instincts kick in and pretty soon we're shoving each other into walls so hard they're nearly breaking and ripping each others clothes off, before I know it, we're in the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I wake up in Klaus' arms, feeling his body against mine. I notice that even Originals aren't immune to morning wood, but try to shut off my hormonal vampire brain... It doesn't work, and he notices. He slowly starts waking up, giggling in a sexy sleepy voice. He kisses my neck and his hands start sliding from my side down in between my thighs. Within a few seconds, he's on top of me, making me moan his name and lightly choking me.

Afterward, he falls on the bed next to me, panting. He watches me with a smile on his face. I feel myself blushing while smiling back. My phone starts buzzing and as I grab it, his smile slowly fades and he starts putting on clothes and walks in the other room. I look at my phone and answer it.

"Hey, Elena, what's up?" I say.

"Car! I haven't heard from you since the party. You disappeared, what happened?" she asks.

"Klaus showed up and we decided to go on a getaway. We're in Sweden right now." I say.

"Klaus? Wow... What an upgrade from Tyler." she says, laughing to herself.

"Agreed. In all areas, if you know what I mean." I say, giggling back.

"Caroline Forbes! You've turned back into a little minx. I'm so proud. Damon and I are taking a trip up to New York but I just wanted to check in first." she says.

I hear noises coming from the kitchen.

"Okay, thanks, I gotta run Elena. Talk soon." I say, hanging up the phone.

I walk into the kitchen and see an adorable but highly confused Klaus surrounded by random kitchen objects. He looks up at me giggling at him, slightly embarrassed.

"I... I was going to make you a nice traditional English breakfast, but I haven't got a clue what all of these gadgets are. I feel so old, Caroline." he says, laughing at himself.

"Well, let me help you. The thing in your hand is a hard boiled egg maker, it claims to hard boil an egg in like 2 minutes, but it's trash. These other things are random As Seen On TV trash as well. Ooh, except this chopper, it saves a lot of time for veggies. Use these cast iron skillets, and make it the way you know how."

"Oh, are we bossing me around already?"

"Isn't that what girlfriends do?" I say, sitting on the kitchen island, popping cherry tomatoes in my mouth.

He stops chopping for a minute and looks up at me, smiling again.

"You're my girlfriend?" he asks.

"Oh, well I let you do that thing last night, so I figured that was kinda your way of asking..." I say.

"Caroline, you are incredibly sexy, but that is not how a gentleman asks the woman he loves to be his for all eternity. So, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend officially?"

"Of course."

He kisses me so deeply I'm happy I'm sitting because my legs have gone weak. He picks me up, noticing his effect on me, and sits me on the sofa. He finishes up breakfast and serves me. There's a knock at the door.

"Come in, Sara," he yells.

In walks a middle-aged woman with red hair and glasses in a formal business suit. She has a briefcase in her hands and she walks over to sit on the sofa across from Klaus and me.

"Your itinerary, Mr. Mikaelson," she says, handing him a sheet of paper from the briefcase.

"Thank you. Caroline, this is Sara, she's our family assistant for Europe. She'll be helping you find the perfect outfit for our day today. We're planning on having a nice hike in a secluded mountain, maybe do some meditation up there, then we'll visit an art gallery, and then I thought I'd take you on a little shopping spree. Maybe you can find some matching hoodies with quirky Amsterdam quotes or something for you and Elena. Then we can come back, they'll have our things packed, and we'll head over to the UK for the night. Sound good?" he asks.

"Um... Yes, of course! That's incredible."

"Great, finish your breakfast, love. Sara, you are to remain calling her Ms. Forbes and showing her the utmost respect, got it?" he says.

"Of course, Mr. Mikaelson," she says.

I love when he gets all domineering. I finish the English breakfast and lemon water and Sara escorts me into a room. There are outfits, but none of them are mine.

"Oh, I think you have the wrong wardrobe, my stuff is just in a suitcase," I say.

"No, Klaus handpicked every item in here for you," Sara says.

"Of course he did. Okay, let's go with the blue cutout top and the high waisted black jeans. Ankle boots of course and the faux leather jacket." I say.

"Great, I'll set them all out for you with matching undergarments to be prepared after your morning shower," she says.

"Fancy, okay. Thank you."

I take a long shower in the huge walk-in spa-like shower area, making sure to shave everything. I get out and walk through the designated "dry off" area which basically makes you feel like a car going through the drying station at a car wash. But I can't deny it saves a lot of time not having to worry about packing around a bulky hair dryer. I walk into the room in my towel and grab my clothes. I put on the white lacy undergarments and the clothes Sara has ready for me.

I walk back into the bathroom and fix my hair and makeup for the day. When I finally walk out to the living room, Klaus looks at me, smiling. He's in an athletic tank top that shows off his arms and matching shorts. I've never seen him this casual, but it's quite the sight.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"Sooo ready," I say, still clearly checking him out.

He blushes a little then gestures for us to walk. We go to his car, climb in the back, and he tells his driver where to take us. He then rolls up the window connecting us to the driver, climbs down on the floor, and starts taking off the white lace panties I have on.

"Klaus, there is a driver right there," I say.

"Shh, relax baby," he says.

He starts kissing up the inside of my thigh, finally reaching my center, and within seconds I'm gripping the seat, gasping for air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As we reach the secluded mountain, Klaus has me take off my jacket and change my shoes. We get out of the car and he effortlessly throws me onto his back. He runs off, full-speed hybrid mode, and within 30 seconds we're atop a beautiful, green mountain. There's a light aroma of lavender and honeysuckle in the air and the clouds are gently touching the mountains. He puts me down and takes my hand. We walk over to a glass cabin with 2 meditation cushions already set up. We walk in and sit across from each other.

"Caroline, can I ask you something out of character?" he asks.

"Of course," I respond.

"I'm grateful that you've given me the opportunity to show you my devotion. And don't get me wrong, we could do this for centuries. But what about a normal routine? Would you still want to be with me on those routine days where we're caring for Hope, or painting for hours to forget the horrors of our lives?" he asks.

"Wow, and I thought I was the grieving one. Klaus, I love all of the glamour you've shown me because I haven't really had someone show me this much affection. But I want to be with you because of you, not the materialism, so of course, I'm fine with a normal routine. In fact, that might be a great way for me to enjoy planning again. You know I could make a meal plan for when Hope visits and a schedule, we could have binders of when we need to make blood bag runs, all of it."

"Well then, how about we make it official? When we get back to New Orleans, you will be the main family planner. Not just for the US, but all over."

"What about Sara? Or the US version of Sara?"

"We'll let Sara know when we get back so she has 2 weeks and I'm sure Elijah can find her a replacement job somewhere."

"I'd love that honestly. Should we meditate so we can continue our day?" I ask.

"Yes, my love."

He holds my hands, takes a deep breath, and we close our eyes. I quickly learn that I can visualize so well in a meditative state I feel like I'm hallucinating. I start to see rainbows in skies, butterflies everywhere, even a quiet melody in the background. I can see baby animals running around a meadow, trees in full bloom, and the feeling of a warm breeze on my face.

"Caroline!" I hear Klaus yell.

I return to my body and he falls over, exhaling a breath of relief.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I've been trying to shake you and yell to get you back from your meditation for 10 minutes. You've been meditating for an hour, love."

"An hour? Oh my God, we need to go! The art gallery will be closing soon." I say.

"Glad we're on the same page," he says.

He flings me back onto his back and we run back to the car. When he puts me down, I climb into the back of the car and change back into my cuter, original choice in shoes and put my jacket on while we're driving to the gallery. Klaus smiles at me perfecting my look.

"You know, I can tell when you're happy and optimistic about life because you have a strong attention to detail in your style. Every little thing has to be perfect. The beauty is that you're always perfect, but when you do that, you see a glimpse of what I see all the time." he says.

I smile at him and reach over to kiss him. He keeps me in a close embrace and I can feel him smiling back as he kisses my cheek and then rubs his nose against mine. He slowly pulls back, looking into my eyes and brushing strands of hair away from my face.

"Alright, lovebirds, we're here." the driver calls out.

Klaus takes my hand and we walk across the street into the 2 story art gallery. We're offered samples of Merlot as we pass by the first few sculptures. Klaus takes 2, hands me one, and clinks our glasses together, winking at me. He escorts me upstairs and shows me a little room off the beaten path. I step inside and gasp a little.

"Wow, these are incredible. The detail is uncanny. How old do you think these paintings are?" I ask.

"123 years," he says.

"Did you know the artist?"

"I am the artist."

"But, this says Nikola Mikelz,"

"A cover. You'll need one too if you find a passion that you're exceptional at. It's a way of covering your tracks."

"When we get back, will you paint me something?" I ask.

"Anything you want," he says.

We continue on to the rest of the gallery, admiring all the different paintings, sculptures, and portraits. I start to get bored after a while and he chuckles at me. He admires a few more paintings, but gives in and takes me back outside.

"Shopping spree, left or right?" he asks.

"Hmm, my vampy abilities are telling me left. The road less taken." I say, laughing.

We walk into a boutique full of tacky weed hoodies and gag gifts. I grab a beanie for Alaric, thinking it'll be funny. We walk up the road to a bookstore, where I indulge in a months worth of self-development and horror novels. And finally, we find a clothing store. I get matching children's dresses for the girls, matching hoodies for Elena and me, and rings for Klaus and I. As we walk outside and back into the car, I pull out the rings.

"Caroline, if you think you're pulling some hip new feminist trend where you propose to me, please refrain."

I playfully smack him in the arm.

"These are promise rings, Klaus."

"We aren't teenagers, love."

"We don't need to be! It's a promise that we'll stick by each other no matter what."

"Fine, but can we at least get a witch to make them daylight rings or something cooler?" he says, laughing at himself.

I glare at him and he makes a pouty face, making both of us laugh. As we ride to the airport, I text Alaric to ask him how the girls have been. He fills me in on their schooling and daily lives. Klaus has gone noticeably quiet. As we arrive at his private jet, Sara is standing at the bottom of the stairs, glaring at me. I walk on, knowing someone must have already broken the news to her. The pilot walks back and lets us know that our belongings are already stored, food is prepared by the flight attendant, my bags from that day have been loaded, and everything is ready for take off.

"Where is Sara?" I ask.

"She left. She was only to stay here until the pilot checked everything, which he just told us he did, so now we're going to the UK." he says.

"Okay... Is everything okay?" I ask.

"No, in fact, it is not, Caroline. How could you be so foolish as to text your ex-boyfriend right next to me after the incredible day we had together?" he says, raising his voice.

"Okay, let's just take a few seconds to calm down. I was not texting Ric to make you jealous or him jealous or for any other reason other than to check on the girls. I've been the closest thing they've had to a mother basically since they were babies. I've worked through the Stefan guilt, but not through the guilt of leaving them."

"Oh... I apologize. I admit I only eavesdropped enough to see his name on your phone."

"Next time just ask me. You can know who I'm talking to at any time, you're my boyfriend, Klaus."

This realization makes him so happy he picks me up and pins me against the wall, kissing me passionately. Before he can go further, the pilot requests we take our seats so the plane can take off. We both giggle, slightly embarrassed, but buckle up and hold hands as we start our next adventure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

We're awakened by the sound of Klaus' cell phone ringing. We stretch and groan like an old married couple as Klaus reaches for it to answer.

"Yes, Elijah?" he asks.

I put the blanket back on and rest my head on his shoulder. He reaches his hand out under the blanket to hold mine as he listens to Elijah ranting for several minutes.

"She what?!" he yells.

He shoots up out of his seat and paces, ranting to Elijah about Hope. I look out the window, seeing a lot of green hues on the ground. Klaus ends the call and walks back to his seat.

"Hope... She... She killed someone." Klaus says.

"Was it someone you knew?" I ask.

"No. But as a result, Hayley has gone into hiding and left Hope with Elijah."

I get up and walk to the pilot. I tell him to take us back to New Orleans. I walk back to Klaus, still in tears.

"Klaus, listen to me. I am going to help her. We're flying back to New Orleans, we will fix this together."

"She's becoming like me, Caroline."

"No, she's supernatural. These things happen. She's a child."

I cup his face with my hands and wipe his tears away. He calms down enough that I can comfort him. I sit in front of him, holding his hands and explaining to him my experiences with 2 supernatural twins and the research I've done. After a while, I stand up and grab some water. I look at a clock, realizing I've been talking to him for about 3 hours.

"Wow, I must have got lost in the conversation." I say.

"We both did, but I can't imagine a better way to pass the time." he says.

"How much longer do we have?" I ask.

"About 5 hours, I'm afraid."

"5 hours?"

"I mean, we could always take our clothes off."

"Klaus!" I say, laughing at him.

The flight attendant comes in with a meal. She must have heard Klaus' ranting followed by my ranting and thought we worked up an appetite. I like this woman. She serves us a giant salad and steaks very rare. In the ice box there's a carafe of blood with 2 glass cups. She nods at us and walks away. For a second I wonder where she remains or what she does most of the trip. Klaus has already dug into his steak and is now pouring us each a glass of blood on ice with a lemon wedge.

I reach my glass up and we cheers before downing our dinner and reminiscing about our past. He reminds me of the day he found my Miss Mystic Falls application and the first time we kissed. I tell him about how Silas knew of my affection and would imitate him, and he tells me how he did the same to him. I tell him how one night at a party, Katherine got me to tell her about our hookup right where Tyler could hear. He tells me how Stefan got his blessing to love me from him.

As we finish dinner and get in a comfy spot again, Klaus puts the blanket over us. The flight attendant takes our food away. He starts to tell me stories of animals he's met like the hummingbird and I drift off to sleep. I awaken once in the night, only momentarily to notice him snoring on me. I smile to myself and go back to sleep. We're both promptly woke up by the beeping of the airplane, letting us know that it's landing in New Orleans.

I get up and stretch. I grab my makeup bag from under the seat and do some quick touchups, remembering Klaus' analogy for my happiness. He smiles at me, I fix his sleepy hair. He grabs a bottle of perfume from my bag, spraying both of us. The plane lands safely, and the flight attendant lets us know it's safe to leave the plane. We get up and grab our luggage and walk out of the plane. Elijah is waiting with Hope next to a car. We smile at them and Elijah walks over, hugging me.

"Is this the lady you told me about, Dad?" Hope asks.

"Yes, this is the one I love. Caroline, this is Hope." he says.

"Hi Hope. I'm Caroline. I'm really looking forward to getting to know you." I say to her.

She reaches out and hugs me as tight as her little arms will allow. I hug her back, feeling her energy. We climb into the back of the car with our luggage and the second the door shuts, Elijah begins telling us the plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Let's start with you telling me about you." I say, sitting across from Hope.

She reaches up in her seat, takes a sip of her decaf Cafe du Monde, and pushes hair from her face.

"Aren't you supposed to be like my supernatural therapist?" she says.

"No, Hope. You're very articulate for your age. Don't you ever wonder why you feel so much more advanced than your peers?" I ask, trying to make a breakthrough out of nothing.

"Well, yes. But I thought everyone my age feels weird."

"They do... Um, to a certain extent. But you... You're different. You know? You do things other kids can't, right?" I ask.

"I hurt people, Caroline. I don't try to. I don't want to..." she starts tearing up.

I reach out for her hand and look into her eyes.

"When I was first turned, I hurt a nurse. She was only trying to help me. She was doing her job. But I was so angry at the woman who did it that I couldn't even think, I was so compelled by own emotions..."

"What helped you?"

"The people I love. My first husband, Stefan, taught me how to control it while we were still friends. I had 2 best friends going through their own drama, I was boy crazy over this obvious player, and my mom was constantly knocking on deaths door. So, I got through it by learning to live with it and continue my normal life. I just needed some tools, just like you."

"Okay, first tool, let's try it."

"Okay! When you feel sudden emotions, I want you to inhale through your nose into your abdomen for 5 seconds, hold it for 3 seconds, and exhale through your mouth for 6 seconds. You can adjust the seconds to what feels right for you, but it's a technique to distract your mind and calm the body."

"What if I need action?"

"Go to the forest, run until your lungs feel like fire when you breathe."

She finished her decaf while deep in thought. She gets up and leaves. I sit back in the chair, exhaling.

I look up and see Klaus gesturing for me to follow him. I get up and walk to the stairs. As I walk up them, I notice Klaus slowly inching closer. As I get to the top, he blindfolds me.

"Klaus-" I start to say, but he kisses me.

"Shhh. Follow me." he says.

He stands behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders and guiding me to a mystery room. He closes a door behind us, and I catch a pleasant aroma of patchouli and sandalwood. He walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, kissing my neck.

"I love you." he whispers.

"I love you, Klaus. Where are we?" I ask, giggling.

He undoes my blindfold and my mouth drops. We're in a ballroom at least 100 years old and it's lit entirely by candles. There's incense going and in the middle, a table. I start to walk forward but he stops me.

"Caroline..."

"Klaus, this is-"

"Please, love, let me finish. From the moment I met you, I was absolutely terrified," he laughs as I playfully push his shoulder, "you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. You were exactly what I wanted, and what I need. Watching you love other men was the hardest thing I ever had to do but I don't ever blame you or envy them because they helped you see in me what I have always seen in you. These past few days have only solidified what I've always felt, so..." he gets down on one knee in front of me and my breath escapes me as my eyes fill with tears, he pulls out the biggest, most obnoxious, diamond ring I've ever seen, "Caroline Forbes, will you do me the highest honor of becoming Caroline Mikaelson for all of eternity?"

I nod a billion times before shouting yes a billion more.


End file.
